<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Complicated by writingissues</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034036">It's Complicated</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues'>writingissues</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda wants things to change between her and Link, but getting to that point is something Zelda's not sure how to do exactly.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just wanted to write some botw!zelink and this came out. It was supposed to be based on a tumblr writing prompt "You have no idea how much I want you right now" but It kind of steered away from that and became this. So I hope who ever clicks enjoys this at least.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had been traveling together for a while now, going to the different parts of Hyrule and checking on the divine beasts, as well as meeting with the various leaders to plan how to rebuild and move forward. It was exhausting for Zelda at some points but she never felt more energized at the same time especially because he, Link, continued to be by her side despite everything, and the fact he did remember her and their time together. Of course, there were some things he didn't remember and she could tell that bothered him; for he was much more expressive now to her delight and it was her hope that now they were together things would clear up for him more.  </p>
<p>They were together now and that's what mattered. </p>
<p>At least that's what she thought in the beginning, but it was becoming unbearable now when she would look at him. The heat that would burn under her skin if their hands accidently touched or when he would put his hand on her shoulder and step in front of her when they would encounter some monsters. Or how he would smile at her, that subtle smile he would have when she said something funny or amusing to him and how his blue eyes would shine with something, she could not place but he would always break eye contact after a few seconds.  </p>
<p>She wanted to burst with the feelings that bubbled in her chest, to yell it out to cry even. Honestly the last hundred years were less painful than this damn feeling that burned inside her. Zelda was never one to really hold back her thoughts especially when it came to Link. He was one of the few people that she could, and sadly did, show some of her ugliness to but he never backed away or held it against her. But this was different, this feeling was much scarier to hold for it was a 'want'.  </p>
<p>She wanted so badly.  </p>
<p>To touch him, to hold him against her to feel his skin under her finger tips to have him all to herself. It was consuming really and scary with how much she could want someone, to need someone.  </p>
<p>So, she watched him as they reached Gerudo town and wondered how he could look so good in female clothing that her cheeks burned and she had to look away.  </p>
<p>"It's strange I know." his deep voice spoke out causing Zelda to jump slightly as she looked up at him his blue eyes shining with embarrassment and she was sure under the veil he was blushing which caused the princess to laugh slightly and caused Link to give her a pointed look with his eyes but that just caused Zelda to giggle even more, Which was another thing she enjoyed, even though at times he still kept a certain distance between them but she could feel it melt when he would break his knightly role and express himself.  </p>
<p>"I'm sorry I'm sorry." she said holding her hands up but laughed still, "it's just..." she stopped pondering her words for a moment, "It's just nice to see you embarrassed that's all." she grabbed his hand before he could reply missing the look, he gave her as she did so, as Zelda did this, she ignored the own burning under her skin it was like her body was on fire but it was something that could wait since for now they needed to meet with the Gerudo Chief, Riju.  </p>
<p>But there was no denying how much the outfit suited him.  </p>
<p>________________________________________________________________________ </p>
<p>"What do you think when you look at the stars?" she said suddenly as they sat by the foutain in the middle of the town, it was late and most of the stalls were closing and only a few of the women were mingling at the bar or leaving that Vai and Voe class that Link told her about when they arrived with great amusement. Her green eyes flickered over to look at him studying his features, even under the veil it was obvious his features weren't soft especially compared to 100 years ago. There was defiantly a sturdiness Link had developed over the last year or so after he woke up in the shrine of resurrection. She had watched his journey but there were only some things that you could only see up close when with someone.  </p>
<p>"Hm?" he turned and looked at her tilting his head, "The stars?" he said before looking back up at the night sky.  </p>
<p>"Yeah." she replied, "I usually think of the astrologist my father had at the castle." her voice went soft, "and their ideas of the world and the other planets and how things worked. It was fascinating if I was to be honest." she took a deep breath before looking at him again, "of course I couldn't really study it as much as I would have liked but even so they're beautiful to look at." her eyes returned to the sky as a small smile came across her face. Memories were painful especially when it came to her father, she understood better now after finding his journal but it didn't take those feelings of pain and slight resentment away of what she missed out on but that didn't matter since she knew had all the time in the world to study the sky if she so wanted.  </p>
<p>"I never really thought about them much outside navigation on clear nights." he spoke jolting Zelda out of her thoughts as she looked over at him, his eyes were on the sky and she could tell his expression was a bit solemn. "But as things became clearer in my mind in what and why I was doing this...I would think of you." he looked at her then his eyes burning with something that made Zelda look away her own face feeling like it was on fire.  </p>
<p>"R-really?" she replied sneaking a glance at him, "what would you think?" she swallowed excited but at the same time scared at what the usually quiet Link actually thought. He was more open now but it was still rare for him to really talk that much or share his thoughts. It was a work in progress since some habits die hard, she had realized early on in their reunion.  </p>
<p>He nodded as he looked back up at the night sky, "Just the memories that would come or the ones I remembered by going to the places in the slate." her hands tightened slightly around the object in her hands, the sheikah slate, but continued to give Link her full attention. "Thoughts...feelings I had." he shrugged then, "I usually moved more at night since the monsters would be asleep and it was easier."  </p>
<p>"I see." she swallowed again as she looked down at the slate and then back at him. There was always a question on the tip of her tongue she wanted to ask. To know really but she was also afraid of the answer she would receive from him as well.  </p>
<p>So, she didn't ask it and changed the subject.  </p>
<p>"We should only be here for a few more days and then I would like to..." she licked her dry lips feeling his eyes on her as she looked down at the sheikah slate moving her finger across the screen to look at the map he had so diligently collected from the towers. "I like to visit Rito village if it's possible." she looked at him, "I know it's a long travel and two at once can't use the fast travel of the towers but...I guess I don't mind the trip since it should be more pleasant compared to the last time we were there." her words spilled out before they could even conjure up in her mind it felt like but when she looked at him, he just nodded his eyes looking back up at the sky. </p>
<p>She sighed as she looked back down at the slate kicking the feeling to look at him missing the fact his own eyes were having issues in staying on the sky.  </p>
<p>____________________________________________________________________ </p>
<p>Zelda blew onto her cold hands and rubbed them together wondering why exactly she wanted to go from one extreme temperature to the next one, especially because she hated the cold. But Vah Medoh needed to be looked at and she never was in this area for long in the past so it was a good time to just enjoy herself. At least that's what she told herself somewhat as she moved closer to the fire. They were staying at the stable right outside Rito Village at the moment before moving to the village, she could hear Link talking to people she didn't know in his deep voice which she realized was deeper than before she wasn't sure how it was something, she just noticed but since she did it never left her head.  </p>
<p>Never leaving her head about how much things have changed.  </p>
<p>How things could change in the future. </p>
<p>That will change.  </p>
<p>Part of Zelda hated change but it was a fact of life she's forced herself to accept and move forward with because she knows there's nothing to be done. But...it doesn't stop the fact that she hated how things changed around her while she stood still. And the fact that he could and did change made her heart beat a little faster, wondering maybe someday he'll realize he doesn't have to be with her and she would finally be alone which seemed like a natural conclusion of her life has gone so far.  </p>
<p>"Princess?" his voice finally reached her causing Zelda to blink rapidly as her mind caught up to where she was and she turned to look at him surprised as he held out a mug to her which was filled with warm mug. "For you." and she nodded accepting it, it burned her hands slightly but it was a welcomed feeling almost as she stared at the steam that wafted from it.  </p>
<p>Neither spoke for the rest of the evening and she was secretly happy about that but she couldn't help but hoped he would ask her what was wrong, but Link...she snuck a look at him then as he grabbed their bags for overnight from the horses and continued to walk the rest of the way to the village, she knew he would never prod himself forcibly in which she appreciated but also hated.  </p>
<p>Well at least some things never changed.  </p>
<p>When they reached the boarding room which she stared in amazement of the hammocks alongside the beds and the fact everyone slept in the same room. Something she still wasn't able to get used too but they were along, from some of the things Link had mentioned to her it seemed like Rito Village wasn't exactly a hot destination place especially if you're newly married which she didn't fully get but he looked really amused with himself after he said it.  </p>
<p>"If." she turned then as he spoke and their eyes connected in that moment as he stared at her and it was like he could read her thoughts, "If...." he repeated and stopped like he was gathering the words and thoughts he wanted to say. Link was a man of action and not speech but she waited patiently as he tried to speak and his face seemed red as well but he didn't break the eye contact, "you need someone to listen to you, princess.... then I'll be here." and he looked away then not seeing how her eyes widen and mouth dropped slightly surprised at what she had just heard.  </p>
<p>"O-okay." was all she could say as she turned away putting a hand on her chest over her heart like that would stop it from pounding so hard. It was such a simple gesture that anyone could make and have made in the past to her it was something Impa would make known to her that she was there if she needed to vent especially after the intense meetings with her father but for some reason this felt different.  </p>
<p>She wanted it to be different.  </p>
<p>_______________________________________________________________________ </p>
<p>Zelda breathed a sigh of relief when she left the villager leaders room, he was hard to talk too since he still firmly believed them to be descendants than the actual people that were alive 100 years ago. Which when she thought about it, she could understand but at least he now seemed to accept she was Princess Zelda since well Calamity Ganon was gone and she was there. But as she took that breath, she looked over to see Link standing there and for once he actually seemed lost in thought not really paying attention to his surroundings.  </p>
<p>It was almost cute which made Zelda giggle as she moved in front of him waving her hand in front of his face.  </p>
<p>"Link!" she whispered her face then in front of him, she had to admit she hated that he was almost her height now maybe even an inch or so taller than her now if she wasn't wearing any boots but not that she would ever admit that. "I guess..." she turned as she said that her hands out in an exasperated motion, "I'll just walk to Kakariko village myself, it can't be too hard!" from the corner of her eye she saw him twitch and turned back to him as he blinked at her in confusion and she wondered to herself what exactly could have him so deep in thought.  </p>
<p>"Kakariko?" he repeated.   </p>
<p>She laughed slightly and nodded, "Of course we still need to go to Goron City and Zora's Domain but..." she stopped looking away for a moment and licking her lips before looking at him again, "I want to talk to Impa about some things." she smiled but she could tell something was bothering him about her explanation. "But I was joking about walking myself." she clarified looking a bit exasperated when he seemed relieved at that. Sometimes Link could be so serious but she didn't exactly hate it as she blew onto her fingers and rubbed her hands together her mind already racing in what she wanted to speak with Impa about with.  </p>
<p>She didn't notice how Link was looking at her how his mouth tightened and his hand reached up as if to touch her shoulder but pulled back and balling it into a fist as he looked at it and then back at him swallowing whatever words he wanted to tell her that died on his lips the night before.<br/>
_________________________________________________________</p>
<p>It was a fairly quiet trip to Kakariko Village from Rito Village, much longer than Zelda expected especially since neither really talked all that much, Zelda buried herself into the sheikah slate and Link just seemed like his usual quiet self but even she could tell something was on his mind with how he would look at her sometimes, but being the coward that she was Zelda never said asked what was on his mind.  </p>
<p>When they reached the village, it seemed like a weight was lifted off of Zelda's shoulders as they walked into the entrance, like she was home but not in such a strange way considering that her home was rumble and still filled with surviving monsters and malice. This was as close to normalcy that Zelda had at the moment. She turned to Link and smiled, "I'm going to see Impa I need to talk to her and you're free to do what you want, Link." she said as she nodded and walked quickly and then ran to the building in the middle of the village like her life depended on it, she didn't want to seem so eager but it was like her chest was bursting when she slammed the doors open scaring poor Paya who let out a small yelp and even Impa seemed startled as they stared at each other.  </p>
<p>"Oh...Zelda..." Impa said and then looked to Paya still startled and nodded to her and the young woman quickly moved and bowed to Zelda and left to go out saying something about prayers as the doors shut behind her. In that moment Zelda ran to where Impa was as the older woman hopped off of her cushions and stood with her arms out and they hugged. Years seemed to melt away from Impa as she brushed Zelda's hair whispering to her. The last time Zelda had seen her she was barely older than she was but now hundreds of years and experience separated them but, in that moment, as she closed her eyes it seemed like nothing had changed. "What is wrong? I didn't expect to see you for another month or so from your letters." she pulled back and they stared at each other Impa's small hand raising and touching Zelda's hand which made the younger woman want to cry in that moment. She had her old friend back but at the same time so much, too much had changed.  </p>
<p>At least that's what it felt like but didn't mean it was true.  </p>
<p>"I..." she started feeling her throat tighten slightly, "Its..." she bites her lip looking down at her own gloved hands not sure when or how to start. "It's hard." she finally said her voice barley above a whisper when she looked at her old friend again, "It's so hard being around him now than it was in the beginning and I don't..." she stopped because that was a lie and she knew perfectly well why but she didn't want it to be true because then things would truely change if she ever acknowledge what she wanted; and she just couldn't risk that, not with him.  </p>
<p>Impa's features softened a little as she patted Zelda's cheek, "You're not very bright, are you?" she laughed as Zelda straightened up then and looked at her confused suddenly as the older woman just smiled at her.  </p>
<p>"Impa!" she exclaimed blinking rapidly as she gathered her thoughts and wiped her eyes. It wasn't exactly what she was hoping from her old friend in that moment. "I... you...!" her thoughts raced slightly no one ever called her stupid, well to her face at least.  </p>
<p>"Oh..." Impa laughed, "you know exactly what I mean, princess." she took Zelda's hands into hers and squeezed them, "you know exactly why it's hard being around him and I'm sure it probably explains a lot of other feelings as well that you can't or..." she breathed out, "can't tell me for various reasons but you should stop lying to yourself it'll help a lot, believe this old woman." and Zelda could only stare at her eyes taking in her friends' appearance that didn't seem real since it was just yesterday, she was young and full of confidence and energy.  </p>
<p>"I just don't think I can, I don't want things to change...I don't..." she stopped.  </p>
<p>"What do you want?" </p>
<p>"Huh?" she blinked, "want?" and repeated what Impa said as she looked down at her hands. What did she want? Well, she knew what she wanted but she wasn't exactly sure.... No one ever really asked her what she wanted in her life now that she sat there and thought about it, not since her mother died and she knew her father did try his best but that didn't change things. It didn't change the fact she sat there now almost in tears just for the fact she wanted someone so badly her heart felt like it was about to burst open and how much she was scared to even admit that to herself, the fact things would be different the moment she accepted it and even more if she ever told him the fact he could or would leave her terrified Zelda. But as she sat there the wrinkled hands of her longtime friend, best friend really, who just smiled at her and spoke softly dripping with experience and changes that Zelda would have to accept after the fact but the feeling between them didn't change as much as she first feared as well.  </p>
<p>Sometimes change was good.  </p>
<p>Sometimes change was bad.  </p>
<p>It was terrifying but things would need to change she can't keep things the same forever that would be boring.  </p>
<p>Zelda closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then smiled at Impa and nodded, "I think I understand now." she laughed, "but I'm still scared." </p>
<p>"I'm sure he is too." and Zelda just tilted her head in confusion.  </p>
<p>"He?" </p>
<p>"Link of course, talk about someone that had to accept 'change' and what he truely 'wanted' as fast as he did if at all, I think it would do you both some good to talk...actually talk to each other, Princess I'm sure he's dying inside to say something he's just stupid too." again the older woman laughed at the expression on Zelda's face who then herself started laughing.  </p>
<p>"I guess you're right." </p>
<p>"We know I'm right." </p>
<p>Zelda just smiled as she leaned over and gave her friend another hug.  </p>
<p>"Thank you."<br/>
_______________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>She took a deep breath as she walked through the village but her eyes searching for one person in particular, ended up actually finding him near Impa's home but around a cooking pot which made her smile, since he always seemed the happiest when around food but it seemed like he was helping the only two young children that lived here, she wasn't exactly positive on their names but she stopped and watched him. The easy small smile he had around children always made her heart clenched, especially with how children so easily opened up to him as well. But she watched as he helped her cook listening to some nonsense song her younger sister was singing at the table behind them. It seemed like forever passed as she watched them and when he finally turned to leave her stared at her in shock.  </p>
<p>"Princess." he said swallowing and rubbing his hand behind his head, "Did I keep you waiting?" </p>
<p>"No." she shook her head smiling and he nodded but neither moved or said anything. There was so much that Zelda wanted to say, to do but it was like she was stuck in mud but Link also didn't seem to move on his own either, like something weighed heavily on his mind. If she said that thought didn't terrify her, she be lying when it made a pit grow into her stomach but she had an idea that she talked with Impa about, it was rash and totally would fill her with regret in some form but it was something she always wanted to do as well. "Link." she stepped forward, "I need your help with something." she said and he just nodded not even asking her what it was and walked towards her.  </p>
<p>Before he could even speak, she shoved a pair of scissors in his face causing his blue eyes to widen in shock and his mouth opened to ask her just what she was doing but Zelda interrupted him then, her voice wavering slightly but strong at the same time.  </p>
<p>"I want you..." she started before he said anything again, "To cut my hair." </p>
<p>Her throat clamped shut almost after the words left her mouth wondering why it sounded so silly and a part of her wanted to take it back.  But at the same time, she held his stare as he took the scissors from her hands and held them in his gloved ones and looked at it and then her again and raised an eyebrow. </p>
<p>"Cut your hair?" he repeated and then nodded. "If that's what you want, Princess."  </p>
<p>Zelda wanted to scream as he said that but she held it down, she was good at that, and she gave a curt nod before turning and finding a place to sit where they had enough light and privacy. It was then he pointed out the inn he stayed at while Zelda stayed with Impa and Paya. She agreed and followed him her stomach flipping inside in nervousness wondering if she was doing the right thing at all but there was no time to think and rethink this over. She had done that enough in her life she now needed to do something that she wanted to do for once in her goddess forsaken life. When they reached then inn it was quiet only them and the innkeeper, who was asleep, in the room. Link pulled a chair out and motioned for her to sit in it.  </p>
<p>With a deep breath she nodded and sat first bringing her hands up to undo the braid but stopped and then just brushed her hair with her fingers before flipping it over the back of the sit and then almost holding her breath she waited. While Link just stood behind her an anxious look spreading across his features as he looked at her hair and then at the scissors in his hand. With a deep breath, scrounging up whatever courage he had, which was something he rarely did and slowly brought his hand down and took the first snip.  </p>
<p>Minuets passed as Zelda felt the weight leave her head and feeling her hair fly around her. It was like if she breathed everything would stop and she would wake up but finally she felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned to look at Link who just gave her a smile before handing her a mirror that was in her baggage. It was shorter than she expected just above her shoulders, but she didn't hate it and it was then she realized she was smiling at her reflection and realized for once she liked what she was seeing.  </p>
<p>"Thank you Link." she looked at him still smiling and he just nodded before looking away and she was sure he was blushing but maybe it was just her imagination, "I never expected the hero of legend was a barber" she laughed and Link just shrugged.  </p>
<p>"I had a younger sister..." he said causing her to stop and look at him again, "I vaguely remember at least." he gave a bitter laugh before continuing, " and I remember cutting her hair because our father was useless in that regard and we didn't have a mother." he stopped then and he looked at her then giving her a sad smile. "At least that's what I remember." and Zelda just nodded before looking away.  </p>
<p>Sometimes she was too focused on herself that she forgot he had his own issues.  </p>
<p>"Link." she said again, "what is it that you want?" he blinked in surprise at her question but neither broke eye contact as the seconds and then the minuets passed.  </p>
<p>"Want?" he repeated and then his expression turned to a painful one that surprised Zelda who searched for the words to take it back. What had she done? She swallowed her mouth becoming dry as he didn't speak like he also was searching for the words of what to say and what not to say. "You." he finally whispered and Zelda just blinked like everything went quiet in the world as their eyes connected again and he didn't say anything the expression he wore was like he was also surprised at what he just said and was looking for a way out of it but Zelda wasn't going to let this pass. Not anymore.  </p>
<p>Things had to change.  </p>
<p>She wanted what she wanted and that's all that mattered.  </p>
<p>She stood up then and it was only a few short steps to reach him as he had moved away from her after the haircut that she hadn't noticed. But Zelda stood in front of him inches from his face, they were almost the same height but somewhere along the way he gained a few inches on her, but that's not what mattered now as she lifted her hands and cupped his face.  </p>
<p>"You idiot," she breathed before closing the gap between them their lips pressed together. It wasn't exactly romantic or a great kiss like in the books she would read secretly at night but as she pulled back, he just stared at her stunned, it did what she needed in that moment. "You have no idea how much I've wanted you." she said softly as she released his face feeling her body burn like it was on fire and every instinct, she had was to run away but she didn't or more like couldn't as she was grabbed and then kissed again.  </p>
<p>Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer as his arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer nothing needing to be said or done in that moment.   </p>
<p>Things change and sometimes you get what you want.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>